Copiii Razboiului
by Aynoia
Summary: Un nou an la Hogwarts. Lordul Voldemort a fost nimicit, iar vipernii nu se simt in siguranta. Dar oare totul e atat de simplu?
1. Prolog

_**Articol in ziarul "Profetul Zilei" . **_

**Maine va incepe un nou an scolar la Hogwarts. La reconstruirea castelului, care inca la inceputul verii era doar o gramada de ruine, au contribuit toti reprezentatii Ministerului Magiei si colectivul profesoral, in frunte cu marele Albus Dumbledore. **

"**Totusi Voldemort ne-a facut un fel de favoare, distrugand castelul. Acum acest loc a devenit mult mai frumos si mai sigur ca inainte. Le sunt extrem de recunoscator tuturor celor care au ajutat " a declarat Directorul in interviu. **

**Din fericire a luat sfarsit marele si infioratorul razboi dintre bine si rau. Ordinul Phoenix a invins, iar lordul intunecat a fost nimicit pentru totdeauna de Harry Potter. Cei care au avut incredere in el, nu s-au dezamagit. **

**Cat si Eroii razboiului, atat si copiii Devoratorilor Mortii isi vor relua studiile. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Candy Robertson, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Ariana Septtory, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Padma si Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin si Denis Crewey si multi alti adolescenti, care au luptat cot la cot cu cei din Ordinal Phoenix sunt gata de noul an scolar. **

**Sa nu uitam si de Madleine Greene, care a luptat langa toti ceilalti impotriva Lordului Intunecat, impotriva familiei si prietenilor ei. **

"**Nu m-am vazut niciodata in rol de fata rea. Nu toti viperinii sunt de partea intunericului" a declarat aceasta domnisoara si cu asta a demonstrat tututor ca la casa lui Salazar Slytherin sunt sortati si copii ai luminii. **

**Dar oare ea e singura? Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson si Despina Damianeci au disparut inca de cand era clar ca incepe lupta cea mare. Parintii lor sunt inchisi pe viata in Azkaban, dar copiii nu sunt acuzati de nimic. Pur si simplu nu au participat la aceasta lupta ingrozitoare. E un semn de lasitate sau doar s-au protejat? Numai ei cunosc raspunsul adevarat, iar noi putem sa presupunem nenumarate motive pentru care au procedat asa si nu altfel. Sa speram ca bufnitele i-au gasit pe toti patru disparuti si vor veni la Hogwarts sa invete in continuare. **

**Dupa cum stiu toti, Candy Robertson a fost cea care l-a nenorocit pe Lucius Malfoy. Barbatul a ramas invalid pe viata , fara un picior. Nimeni nu s-ar fi gandit ca o copila se poate razbuna in asa mod si fara nici o remuscare. **

"**Daca nu aplicam vraja respectiva, Malfoy era sa fuga. Am decis ca Azkabanul nu va fi la fel de stralucitor fara asa o personalitate marcanta" ne-a spus fata in ultimul interviu. **

**Candy si-a razbunat tatal si totodata l-a bagat in inchisoare pe cel mai credincios slujitor al Lordului Intunecat. Dar oare ironia sortii va face in asa fel incat Draco Malfoy sa isi razbune si el tatal? Ar fi o greseala foarte mare din partea lui, mai ales ca ministerul magiei e mereu cu ochii pe copii Devoratorilor. **

**Ariana Septtory a avut de suferit cel mai mult dintre toti cei care au ramas vii. Fata a fost muscata de un vampir, pe nume Frederic Growner. Nu e intr-o stare foarte grava, dar odata pe luna are nevoie de sange uman. Prietenii ei s-au oferit sa o ajute in aceasta privinta, dar oare vor fi mereu langa ea pe data de 31, la ora 00:00? **

"**Niciodata nu m-am gandit ca voi fi muscata de un vampir. Ii multumesc lui merlin ca pentru boala mea se inventeaza un leac si nu e totul pierdut. Nu de alta, dar coltii prea lungi ma deranjeaza" ne-a spus fata, incercand sa transforme durerea intr-o gluma. **

"**Impreuna cu profesorul Snape lucram asupra unei potiuni, care ar putea vindeca vampirii de gradul IV" spune Albus Dumbledore. **

**Severus Snape a primit Ordinul lui Merlin, pentru ca si-a riscat viata de nenumarate ori, fiind spion in tabara Devoratorilor. Am intrebat mai inainte daca Madleine Greene e singura viperina buna? Deci raspunsul e vizibil: Nu e unica, a luat exemplu de la seful casei sale. **

**O fericire mare e in casa celor din familia Longbottom. Cei doi vrajitori si-au revenit ca prin minune dupa ce a murit Bellatrix Lestrange si nimeni nu stie cauza. Cert e ca acum totul e bine si nu-i mai paste nici un pericol. **

**Din pacate in familia Weasley inca pluteste o atmosfera tragica. Persiwal a fost omorit de Peter Pettigrew, in timp ce isi apara cu demnitate seful. In forma sa animagica a intrat in cabinetul lui Cornelius Fudge, cu scopul de al ucide. Dar nu a fost sa fie. **

**Revenind la prima noastra noutate, cu bune sau rele, dar le uram elevilor un an plin de succes. Sa nu uitati niciodata de eroii acestui razboi, caci datorita lor sunteti in viata si sunteti feriti de orice pericol. Va multumim pentru atentie. **

**Michael Cleaks **


	2. Capitolul 1

**Capitolul 1**

* * *

><p>Intr-o casa mica, in mijlocul unei paduri pustii, in care noaptea puteai sa auzi doar zgomote ciudate, se aflau doi tineri: o fata si un baiat. Nici unuia dintre ei nu le era frica, s-au obisnuit.<p>

Baiatul era asezat pe fotoliul din fata semineului in care ardea focul neincetat. Isi trecu cu mana prin parul negru ca abanosul, gandindu-se la lucruri stupide. In acel moment il interesa de ce vrajitorii suporta focul chiar si vara. Era o traditie pentru toti sa aiba semineu, mai ales ca nu era creat doar pentru a adaposti flacarile rosii-aurii. Era mai mult un mijloc de comunicare.

"Si ce folos, oricum nimeni in afara de noi patru nu stie de acest loc blestemat"- gandi el plictisit.

Blaise Zabini era un aristocrat cu sange-pur. Fiind brunet,cu ochii de culoarea ciocolatei si pielea inchisa la culoare, era atragator. Mai mult: era chiar frumos. Avea un chip pe care, spre mirare, predomina mereu cate un zambet: cand mai fericit, cand mai sarcastic, cand mai trist. Avea mainile frumoase, cu degete lungi si subtiri, ca de pianist. Era inalt si avea un corp bine facut. Mai scurt: visul fiecarei vrajitoare.

- De ce esti atat de ingandurat?- se auzi o voce in spate.

Baiatul se intoarse si isi vazu prietena.

- Privesc focul din semineu si nu-mi pot da seama de ce e aprins si vara. Cand am fost in ospetie la cunoscutii si prietenii nostri, chiar si la tine acasa, am observat acest lucru.- zise el si iarasi zambi.

- Merlin, Blaise, noi ne batem capul cum sa terminam potiunea cu success, iar tu te gandesti la nimicuri!- exclama Pansy,putin iritata.

Pansy Parkinson era o fata cu parul negru, pana la umeri. Avea ochii mari si la fel de negri. Ceea ce ii facea chipul putin mai uratel ca la celelate fete era nasul sau, care o facea sa semene cu un caine mops. Dar, in schimb, avea niste buze pentru care orice vrajitoare si-ar fi dat ani din viata. Erau pline si mereu rosii. Inca ceva ce o facea speciala era faptul ca nu s-a atins de produse cosmetice in viata ei si nici nu avea de gand sa o faca. Tenul ei era frumos si proaspat mereu. Avea o piele fina si moale. Fata nu era nici grasa si nici slaba, dar nici nu avea obiceiul sa isi bata capul pentru silueta sa. Traia pe principiul: "Trebuie sa ma accept asa cum sunt, si cine ma va iubi va proceda la fel".

- De aproape cinci luni de zile stau cu gandul doar la aceasta potiune stupida …

- Nu e stupida, ne va asigura viitorul.- il intrerupse fata.

- Ei bine, nu e stupida. Deci, aproape cinci luni de zile ma gandesc doar la ea si doar acum am realizat ca e mult mai relaxant sa stai cu gandul la semineuri.- ii zise el si facu un gest cu mana spre foc.

- Cum zici. Sa iti raspund la intrebarea care mi-ai pus-o mai inainte, chiar daca e fara sens. Pentru ce crezi ca exista semineu? Raspunsul: pentru ca sa arda focul in el. Vei zice ca si pentru comunicare, la noi, la vrajitori, dar totusi lumea e atrasa in acelasi mod si de prima idee.

- Tot nu inteleg … e vara, la urma urmei!- zise Blaise si se incrunta.

- Dar asa ne-am obisnuit noi. Vrei sa zici ca ti-e foarte cald?- intreba fata sarcastic.

- Nu, dar …

- Sau vrei sa zici ca nu stiai de vraja pe care o aplica Draco in fiecare seara pentru a balansa caldura in casa?- surase Pansy.

Blaise o privi neintelegator, dar fata continua:

- E si normal, la tine mereu faceau asta spiridusii, ca si la noi toti de fapt. Dar exista si asa ceva. Chiar daca e vara, e placut sa stai cu o carte in mana langa pur si simplu sa privesti crezi?

- Mda...- a murmurat baiatul,pierdut.

Si el era cel care credea ca le stie pe toate.

- Nu privi asa iritat inspre foc, nu ti-a facut nimic.- glumi nu s-a putut abtine si rase cu pofta.

- Ma inveseliti si pe mine?- rosti o voce de baiat.

Ambii s-au intors la Draco, care ii privea putin amuzat.

Draco Malfoy era un tanar foarte frumos. De fapt, pentru a descrie fizicul lui, nu exista cuvinte potrivite. Totul parea incolor pe langa dansul. Avea ochii argintii si parul aproape alb. Chipul sau era extrem de dragalas si chiar perfect. Ii lipseau doar aripile, caci altfel ar crede lumea ca vad in fata lor un inger. Inalt, slabut si cu miscarile sale gratioase, te duce cu gandul la printisorii din poveste, la care viseaza toate adolescentele incuiate si nu numai. La fel ca si prietenul sau cel mai bun, Blaise, facea parte dintr-o familie de aristocrati cu sange-pur.

- Deja v-ati intors? Ati cumparat ceea ce trebuia?- intreba Pansy, nerabdatoare.

- Nu, am venit sa iau inca cativa galeoni. Despina a ramas intr-o librarie magica. Am cumparat tot si cand sa Aparem acasa, ne-am dat seama ca am uitat de imaginati-va: nu aveam in buzunare un galeon.

- Chiar de pergament ati uitat, cand e elementul cel mai important...- zise Blaise putin ironic.

- Se mai intampla.- bolmoji Draco si se duse rapid in dormitorul sau sa ia banii.

- Sper sa nu o recunoasca nimeni pe Despina, la cat de neatenta este...- zise Pansy, putin ingrijorata.

- Nu are ce cauta nici un cunoscut de-al nostru aici, fii sigura.- o linisti Blaise.

- Daca zici tu...- ii raspunse fata si zambi.

Intr-un magazin micut, in care se vindeau carti pentru orice varsta si orice minte, era o fata imbracata putin ciudat. Despina se plimba printre rafturi, privind curioasa la titlurile de pe coperte. Avea pe ea o pelerina neagra, iar gluga de pe cap ii arunca o umbra peste ochi. Nu era roba de Devorator al Mortii, dar aducea a vrajitoare intunecata. Din cauza asta cat si vanzatorul, atat si cumparatorii o priveau suspecti sau se fereau de ea.

Despina Damianeci era o fata putin mai neobisnuita, mai ales in privinta caracterului sau complicat. Avea un fizic placut. Bruneta, cu ochii negri si zambetul frumos. Din pacate, zambea destul de rar, iar privirea sa era mereu rautacioasa, indiferenta, sau plina de ura.

Nu era chiar inalta, dar avea un corp frumos. Fiind o fata destul de complexata, daca nu primea macar un compliment intreaga zi, devenea din ce in ce mai nervoasa si nesigura pe sine insusi. Era total opusa prietenei sale Pansy, mai ales la modul de a gandi.

Pasind rapid printre rafturile pline de colb, cu privirea atintita spre carti, nici nu reusi sa inteleaga ce se intampla ca se lovi de cineva. Nu se tinu pe picioare si simti cum cade jos, dar chiar si atunci ii veni un gand rautacios in minte.

"Sa cad jos singura din vina cuiva, si fara companie?"

Apuca strans persoana de pelerina si totul se petrecu in cateva secunde.

A cazut jos, lovindu-se cu spinarea si cu capul de podea. Si tot din prostia sa, persoana pe care a tras-o de roba ateriza pe ea cu toata greutatea.

- La dracc..ccu!- sopti fata intr-o rasuflare.

Simtea ca nu mai are aer. Privi furioasa in ochii albastri ai barbatului care "s-a acomodat" deasupra ei si dori sa-l injure cum se cade, dar ramase cu gura cascata.

In timp ce fata il studia cu gura cascata, tipul se ridica de jos si ii intinse mana sa o ajute. Despina ignora gestul fara sa vrea, fiind fermecata de prezenta celui care a pagubit-o. Intodeauna credea ca Draco sau Severus Snape, seful casei sale, erau exemplele perfecte de frumusete si unicalitate. Draco era extrem de frumos si asta chiar sarea in ochi de la inceput. Severus, in schimb, la prima vedere nu era deloc atragator, dar ea l-a studiat ani de zile ca sa vada cat de deosebit era. Si Blaise era frumos, dar nu ii putea privi ca pe niste posibili iubiti sau amanti. Baietii ii erau ca niste frati, iar Severus ca al doilea tata.

Acum vedea in fata ochilor un exemplu de barbat frumos, din punctul ei de vedere, si cel mai important era ca isi dorea enorm sa se ridice si sa il sarute. Avea buzele subtiri, asa cum ii placeau ei. Dar ochii, parul, chipul … era ingrozitor sa simta asa deodata ca se pierde cu firea doar cand priveste pe cineva.

- Domnisoara?- rosti barbatul, incercand sa o readuca la realitate.

Fata clipi de cateva ori si, cand isi dadu seama ca privea un necunoscut ca o disperata care nu a facut sex de mult timp, se schimba la fata.

Isi afisa masca rece si suparata si il apuca de mana, ridicandu-se.

Ambii si-au scuturat pelerinele de praf.

- V-ati lovit rau?- intreba el, mai mult pentru a face fata.

Era clar ca se grabea undeva.

- V-ati lovit vreodata bine?- intreba ea sarcastic.

Vrajitorul surase ironic. Era o provocare.

- Sigur ca nu. Nici acum nu era sa ma lovesc, daca o adolescenta impiedicata nu ma tragea de pelerina sa cad si eu cu ea.

Despina incremeni.

"Vrea razboi", gandi ea si zise:

- Clar. Dar totusi acea adolescenta impiedicata nu era sa cada jos, daca un individ neatent nu era sa se loveasca de ea. Vi-e prea lung nasul si nu vedeti mai departe de el?

Tipul ridica o spranceana si ii raspunse rautacios:

- Imi pare rau ca nu-i nici o oglinda in aceasta incapere, v-as juca putin teatru pe baza proverbului "rade harbul de oala sparta".

Fata se pierdu si nu stia ce sa zica.

- Vreti sa spuneti ca nasul meu e lung?- se revolta fata.

Cand nu primea complimente era nervoasa, dar cand cineva o ofensa era chiar enervata.

Barbatul surase si gandi:

"Merlin, ce fac eu? La ce zile am ajuns, sa ma cert cu o mucoasa intr-un magazin de carti!"

- Sper sa nu ne mai intalnim, ai o aura extrem de ghinionista.- zise el, privind-o cu dispret si disparu de acolo.

In acel moment Draco intra in magazin si isi gasi prietena privind in gol. El nu mai vazuse niciodata pe chipul ei expresia pe care o avea acum. De obicei suparata, enervata sau indiferenta, acum avea pe fata un ansamblu de neincredere, mirare si dezamagire. Dintr-o parte parea chiar nebuna.

- Chmm.-tusi baiatul.

Cand nu observa nici o reactie,se interesa:

- Te simti bine?

Despina se intoarse incet spre el si il privi amenintator.

- Mai bine taci. Ai adus galeonii?

Viperinul deschise gura sa ii zica ceva de "bine", dar vazand ca fata mai si rosi, ramase putin socat.

"Ce naiba s-a intamplat cat nu am fost? A gasit printre carti vreo kamasutra magica?" gandi el confuz.

- I-am mergem sa cumparam pergamentul si plecam acasa.- zise el calm.

"Acasa … Merlin … fara sens!", au gandit ambii in acelasi timp si s-au pornit sa caute vanzatorul.

In casa familiei Septtory Aparu o domnisoara, care imediat starni zambetul celor de acolo. Hainele ii erau in niste nuante tipatoare, accentuate de un rosu al parului la fel de tipator. Oricum, cat de ciudat arata, atat de frumoasa si originala era.

Candy Robertson era o fata frumoasa. Nu avea corpul unei papusi Barbie, sau o mutrita impecabila de aristocrata. Mai degraba era fata cea baietoasa din vecini, care adora sa iasa pe terenul sportiv si sa bata mingea cu baietii. Dar avea o frumusete neobisnuita, care iti incalzea inima. Ii placea sa experimenteze cu hainele si avea o gramada de bratari. Faza cea mai interesanta era ca le purta pe toate odata. Era sa para prea straniu daca o intalneai pe Candy pe strada si nu avea nici o bratara pe mana. Inseamna ca nu era adevarata Candy Robertson.

- Salutari, Mrs. Septtory. Buna, Ari!- exclama fata cu zambetul pe buze.

- Candy, te-am rugat doar de nenumarate ori sa-mi zici Amanda!- se revolta mama prietenei sale.

- Eh, am uitat, Mrs. Amanda.- zise Candy si surase.

Doamna rasufla din greu si dadu din cap, nemultumita. Nu ii placea comportamentul oficial din partea prietenei cele mai bune a copilei sale, mai ales ca era pentru ea ca a doua fiica. Dar Candy o respecta prea mult pe aceasta doamna pentru a o tutui. Era ea nebunatica, rebela, dar stia unde e limita. Si vedea clar ca mama Arianei nu e impotriva sa fie tutuita, dar oricum nu isi putea permite sa-i zica pe numele mic.

- Candy, urmeaza-ma.- ii zise Ariana si se ridica la etajul doi.

- Imediat!- raspunse fata, dar nu se grabi.

Cand Ariana disparu, Candy se apropie de mama fetei.

- Mrs. Sepptory, luna trecuta Ariana a … hmm … folosit sangele dumneavoastra?

- Da, caci Ron s-a incaierat pe strada cu niste incuiati si nu a ajuns la timp. Eram numai eu in casa si nu puteam sa-mi las fata sa inebuneasca.- raspunse femeia sec.

- Dar Ron nu poate Aparea, mare sportiv, ii place mersul pe jos!- zise fata suparata- Astazi ii dau din sangele meu.- adauga ea in soapta.

Ii facu femeii cu ochiul si se ridica rapid pe scari. Ajunse in fata unei usi micute de culoare alba si fara prea multe ceremonii o deschise.

Ariana se privea in oglinda, zambind uneori si scotandu-si la vedere coltii, care sigur nu apartineau unei fiinte umane.

- Jur ca i-as lasa asa dupa ce beau potiunea. Imi plac mult de tot- zise fata si surase.

- De cate ori ai privit "Interviu cu un vampir"?- intreba Candy suspicioasa.

- Nu din cauza asta!- zise Ariana si incepu sa rada.

Nu era secret pentru prietenii ei ca adora cartile si filmele magice cu vampiri. Si, prin ironia soartei, a ajuns sa fie unul dintre cei pe care ii idolatriza.

Ariana Septtory era o fata vesela si binevoitoare, dar, cand era nevoie, putea sa-si arate si coltii ( la figurat vorbind). Era foarte simpatica, avand parul lung si blond, iar ochii - albastri. Era de statura medie si avea o silueta frumoasa. Avea o frumusete angelica,ca de papusa. Insa nu era nici pe departe o papusa, in privire i se citea intelepciune si intelect, nu degeaba a fost sortata la casa Rovenei Rawenclaw.

- Mergi cu mine pana pe Aleea Nocturn si apoi ne intoarcem acasa, pentru ca astazi vei sorbi sangele meu … buhahaha!- ii zise Candy si incepu sa rada.

- Sa vedem daca la tine e ca la toti sau ai un sange deosebit.- glumi Ariana, dar in ochii sai se putea observa clar ca se simte incomod.

- Hai lasa, Ari, toate grimasele astea! Stii ca nu mi-e greu sa-ti dau putin sange. Stiai ca si la incuiati se doneaza sangele?

- Nu stiam.- zise fata putin confuza.

- Mda. Eu, o vrajitoare cu sange-pur, trebuie sa ii spun asta unei semipure...

- Dar eu nu stau cu verile inchisa in bibliotecile incuiatilor,cum o faci tu!- se supara fata blonda.

- Au literatura interesanta si nu am stat toata vara acolo, doar putintel in fiecare zi. Pur si simplu vreau sa studiez mai bine incuiatii.- a parat Candy.

- De ce?- intreba Ariana neintelegatoare.

- Pai … cum sa iti spun … vreau sa stiu pentru nimicirea cui s-au luptat toti retardatii din Azkaban. Si, din ce am studiat pana acum, mi-am format o conluzie. Incuiatii sunt cat e posibil de normali. Devoratorii Mortii erau niste fanatici, care l-au urmat pe Voldemort de dragul sa il urmeze. Merlin, am impresia ca nu le ajungea ceva in cap. Au dat-o in bara, oricum.- zise Candy pe un ton serios.

- Asta am inteles deja. Acum spune-mi, poate doar mi s-a parut, dar ai zis cumva "Nocturn" in loc de "Diagon"?- intreba domnisoara Septtory, extrem de nemultumita.

Nu intelegea ce-a mai pus la cale prietena ei.

- Hai lasa, Ari, nu te speria. Vei vedea, am aflat cum sa ne distram inainte de scoala si, totodata, vom afla ceva informatie ce ne va ajuta chiar pe intai septembrie. Deci mergi cu mine?

- Nu imi place toata nebunia asta, dar merg. Nu am de gand sa te las singura pe strada aia …

- Hai lasa rolul de bodyguard! Dar daca ma gandesc bine … hmm … nu ca nu as putea sa ma apar singura, dar imaginea ta de vampiras va speria golanii de pe acolo.

Ariana zambi si dadu aprobator din cap.

Era deja seara tarziu si s-au aprins felinarele. Fetele au Aparut pe aleea Nocturn si au privit atent in jur. Se aflau intr-un loc cat se poate de straniu si ce chiar semana cu strazile din filmele de groaza, unde te puteai astepta la orice. Din fericire, nu au intalnit pe nimeni in cale.

- Nu imi place mie aici, hai sa plecam...- zise Ariana repede.

Candy o privi in asa fel de parca fata a baut petrol.

- Ariana, fii serioasa. Mergi cu mine. Prima data vad un vampir care sa se teama de aleea Nocturn. Chiar mai mult, nu uita ca e locul lor preferat!

- Sunt vampir de gradul IV, daca tot veni vorba.

- Nu conteaza. Cine stie de asta? Fii sigura ca se vor feri de tine toti, numai sa deschizi gura …

- Candy!

- Bine, bine, dar sa nu te mai aud ca vrei inapoi, oricum nu vom sta mult.

Ariana dadu aprobator din cap si isi urma prietena. Candy mai privi atent in jur si zambi de parca a vazut ceva cunoscut.

- Nu cumva ai mai fost pe aici?- intreba Ariana suspicioasa.

- Da, cu Harry, anul trecut.- zise Candy de parca ii povestea ce a mancat dimineata la micul dejun.

Ariana stranse nemultumita din buze. Nici nu dori sa se gandeasca ce au facut cei doi aici. Si nici uimita nu ramase. Era sa se mire mai mult daca strengarii din prezent ai Hogwartsului, Candy Robertson si Harry Potter, nu erau sa calce pe aleea Nocturn.

- Unde mergem? Si poate-mi spui si mie de planul tau?

- Daca iti doresti asta atat de mult, nu iti pot refuza. Deci am de gand sa cumpar un document. Cand am fost data trecuta aici, am auzit, din intamplare, desigur, o discutie extrem de interesanta. Vorbeau Lucius Malfoy si un batran slinos, sincera sa fiu, nici nu am idee cine era.

La rostirea numelui "Malfoy" fata se stramba in asa mod, incat trecu rece prin sarmana Ariana.

- Doamne, nu imi vine sa cred ca l-ai nenorocit pe viata...- zise ea incet.

- Lasam discutia asta stupida. Deci, te mai intereseaza tema discutiei lor?

- Da, sigur ca da!- zise Ariana nerabdatoare.

- Vorbeau despre un document care se vinde uite la magazinul ala cu acoperis negru …

- Aaa, Candy, aici aproape toate au acoperisul negru.- o intrerupse Ariana.

- Uite la ala.- ii arata Candy inspre o casuta micuta de piatra, cu acoperis negru.

- Deci- continua ea- in acel document sunt datele despre toti cei care l-au slujit vreodata pe Voldemort. Iti imaginezi ce facem noi cu el?

- Dar sunt in Azkaban!

- Ari, ce naiva esti... Esti de la Rawenclaw sau ce dracu? Vrei sa zici ca toti sunt morti sau in Azkaban? Sunt sigura ca sunt o multime la libertate!

- Fie si asa, dar cine crezi ca iti va vinde tie acel document?- zise Ariana si ridica sprancenele in mod ironic.

- E de vanzare, daca stii sa te targuiesti bine desigur. Slinosul ala de vanzator, dupa ce a plecat Malfoy, i-a zis unui tip ca va face o copie, iar pe copia aia va face multi bani. Deci o voi avea astazi in mana mea.

- Copia?

- Da!

- Nici nustiu ce sa zic. Dar care e planul?

Candy surase.

- Ehhh, vom vedea care viperini se plimba pe aici, sa le facem viata frumoasa chiar din prima zi de scoala.

- Dar tu nu te plimbi pe aici, Candy?- intreba Ariana pe un ton cinic.

- Nu incurca vrabiuta cu crocodilul.- zise repede prietena sa.

- Vrei sa zici ca tu esti vrabiuta?- hohoti Ariana.

- Ari, ajunge. Vezi ca nu degeaba am venit pe aici. Uite acolo!- zise Candy si ii arata inaintea lor.

Doua persoane stateau de vorba. Un baiat si o fata. Tipa nu se vedea la fata, dar baiatul le era cunoscut ambelor. Theodor Nott, elev in anul sapte la viperini. Ii intinse fetei un plic si ii spuse ceva. Fata facu un gest repezit cu mana si se intoarse cu spatele la el, dorind sa plece de acolo.

- Pe cine vad eu!- exclama Candy chiar mirata, dar cu o portie buna de ura in voce.

Madleine Greene era o fata inalta si slabuta. Parul ii negru, nu foarte lung, si ochii verzi. In vene ii curgea sange-pur, dar era absolut indiferenta in privinta aceasta. Avea cu totul alte interese si alte ganduri in cap. Ura razboiul, care, chiar daca s-a terminat, i-a lasat o amprenta in suflet. Ura ostilitatea dintre viperini si celelalte case. Isi dorea sa aiba o viata fericita si fara griji, dar pana acum nu ii iesise nicidecum. Era extrem de simpatica si prea buna la suflet pentru o viperina. Niciodata nu s-a impacat cu gandul ca a fost sortata la aceasta casa, care, credea ea, nu i se potrivea mai deloc. Poate jobenul era suparat in acea zi? Sau poate era ea suparata. Cine stie…

- Am terminat eseul la ierbologie.- zise fata si rasufla usurata.

- Toata vara ai lucrat pana la epuizare, biata de tine. Nici macar temele pentru acasa nu ai avut cand sa ti le faci.

- Fii serios, vara chiar am fost ocupata si nu imi era gandul la teme. Se terminase razboiul si doream sa ma distrez macar un pic…

- Cu Robertson in cluburile de noapte, da?

Madleine rosi, dar se lua in maini si zise:

- E vreo problema? Parca am discutat pe tema "prietenii mei"!

- Am ofensat-o in vreun mod?- intreba barbatul si ridica o spranceana.

- Nu, dar …

- Atunci foarte bine. Esti pregatita pentru ziua de maine?- intreba el si totodata schimba tema.

- Da, acest eseu a fost ultimul, raspunse ea vid.

- Am avut in vedere emotional.

Madleine inghiti in sec.

- Nu stiu cum vor reactiona viperinii ca voi locui in Turnul Cercetasilor.

- Stii bine ca nimeni nu te va atinge cat sunt prin preajma ta.

- Stii bine ca nu am de gand sa stau in subsoluri si sa vorbesc cu peretii. Nimeni nu comunica cu mine si chiar daca se va intoarce Despina, cred ca ma va uri din suflet …

- Eu nu cred asa.

- Dar se va intoarce? Spune-mi, sunt sigura ca stii. Unde sunt ei?- il lua fata la intrebari.

Il privea atat de rugatoare, incat Severus era sa cedeze.

- Va veni timpul si vei afla si singura, daca va fi nevoie. Nu vreau sa risc, pot sa iti spun doar ca... totul e bine.

- Se vor intoarce?- aproape disperat.

- Despina nu vrea sa se intoarca. Citez de la ea: "Nu am nevoie de ore stupide intre retardati. Nu mai am ce invata acolo".- zise Severus si rasufla din greu.

- Si tu nu ai incercat sa o convingi?- se revolta fata.

- Are dreptate in mare parte. Ea nu mai are ce face acolo. Gandeste-te bine, viperinilor anul asta le va fi foarte greu, si eu nu voi fi mereu langa ei sa ii apar.- spuse Snape ingandurat.

- Totul e chiar atat de rau?- intreba Maddie suparata.

- Timpul ne va arata. Sa atragi atentie la nebunia din ochii prietenei tale, Robertson, cand iti vine in vizita. Fata asta a fost afectata serios de razboi. Nici Potter nu e asa.- se stramba Severus.

- Unchiule, are si motive.- zise Madleine si pleca demonstrativ de acolo.

Nu ii placea cand Severus vorbea despre prietenii ei. Si ce daca prietenea cu cercetasii?


	3. Capitolul 2

**Capitolul 2**

Totul parea asemeni unui vis. Te lupti din rasputeri sa se termine cat mai repede si sa nu mai apara niciodata. Nu era un cosmar, era un simplu vis, dar care te sufoca si iti sorbea toate puterile din tine.

Severus Snape a avut diferite perioade in viata sa, bune si rele. Ar fi fost prea ciudat daca cele rele nu erau mai multe la numar … prea straniu pentru un om ca el. Era un barbat inchis in sine, foarte singuratic si extrem de pesimist. Viata a fost prea dura cu el, de aceea in locul unui zambet, pe chipul sau era afisat mai mereu cate o expresie din cale-afara de sarcastica. Nu mai tinea minte cand ultima data a simtit bucurie in suflet, poate doar atunci cand in viata lui a aparut Madleine. Isi iubea foarte mult nepoata, chiar daca fratele lui a fost mereu un nesuferit. A murit in chinuri groaznice si cat de mult nu il ura, nu putea sa nu sa simta mila. Anisius Snape, pe tot parcursul vietii sale, a fost un vrajitor intunecat. Nu ca Severus ar fi luminat de binevointa, dar nici chiar asa disperat in privinta Lordului Intunecat nu era. Anisius, in schimb, era convins ca Lordul e viitorul tuturor si alaturandu-se lui, l-a indrumat si pe Severus pe aceasta cale. E prea tarziu pentru regrete, dar acesta era adevarul.

Snape a asistat la moartea fratelui sau. Nu a fost o ocupatie tocmai placuta. A vazut cu proprii sai ochi cum barbatul a fost invaluit de niste flacari rosiatice, iar tipetele sale disperate ii rasunau si acum in minte. Anisius a fost omorit de aurorul Ochi-Nebun, cu ajutorul unei vraji din categoria celor ce te arunca in chinuri groaznice.

"Nu voi permite ca Madleine sa afle vreodata cum i-a murit tatal" gandi barbatul si sorbi o inghititura de vin rosu.

Era asezat intr-un fotoliu si astepta sa apara Theodor Nott, sa ii inmane un plic. Era prea pretioasa informatia din scrisoare, ca sa fie trimisa cu o amarata de bufnita. Nott, macar era de incredere. El era unul dintre putinii viperini, care inca mai credeau ca Voldemort poate fi readus la viata. Severus nu credea. Severus stia ca acest lucru e posibil. Isi ajuta elevii, din mai multe motive. Tinea enorm la casa lui si stia cat sufera fiecare dintre acei adolescenti, copii care si-au pierdut parintii. Dorea sa ii ajute si nimeni nu il va putea opri. Si nu in ultimul rand avea o indatorire fata de Voldemort in persoana. El l-a ajutat sa obtina drepturi asupra nepoatei sale. Nu va putea uita niciodata acest fapt. Se simtea dator sa faca ceva pentru a-l readuce la viata.

"Risc mult, dar nu pot proceda in alt fel" isi zise el nervos si tranti paharul in perete.

Picaturile de vin rosu alunecau, formand un desen neinteles, de parca un pictor orb, a incercat sa-si afiseze durerea pe o foaie alba de hartie.

Severus se incrunta. Mai era un motiv clar pentru care facea aceste lucruri - Despina Damianeci, vesnica sa suferinta. Fata aceasta nu dorea nicidecum sa-i lase mintea libera. Dragostea fata de aceasta copila il chinuia. Si cel mai rau era faptul ca stia ca ea niciodata nu il va privi ca pe un posibil iubit, barbat cu care sa isi traiasca viata. Era insuportabil sa pastreze acest secret si totul se petrecea deja de doi ani la rand.

"Oare se va termina vreodata?" gandi el trist.

Snape nu avuse niciodata tendinte spre pedofilie. Niciodata de cand a predat Potiunile la Hogwarts nu s-a indragostit de elevele sale. Ce mai dragoste, nici macar nu a privit-o pe vreo una ca pe o femeie. Initiativa veni de la ea. Dupa balul de craciun, cand fata era in anul VI, a avut loc o petrecere mai neobisnuita, unde au participat numai cei de la Viperini. Severus nu era sa faca nimic, dar intre timp petrecerea s-a transformat intr-o adevarata orgie. Fetele ametite dansau goale, iar baietii stateau gata sa sara pe ele, ca niste disperati. Snape le permitea multe, caci erau favoritii sai, dar la asa ceva nu s-a ajuns niciodata. Se simtea mandru ca Madleine nu participa la acel dezastru si in acelasi timp era dezamagit de Despina Damianeci, cea mai buna prietena a nepoatei sale. Mereu o stia ca pe o eleva staruitoare, care invata perfect si stia ce vrea de la viata. Nu suporta cercetasii sau astropufii, iar in privinta ochilor-de-soim se abtinea sa comenteze. Era un exemplu de viperina adevarata. Era si ea prezenta la acea petrecere, dar Severus nu a observat-o de la inceput. A alungat viperinii la culcare, nu inainte sa le promita pedeapsa bine meritata pentru a doua zi. In scurt timp in camera de zi nu mai ramase nimeni … aproape nimeni. Tinea minte bine cum a observat-o, tinand o tigara fumata pe jumatate in mana dreapta si un pahar cu wiskey in cea stanga. Era aproape dezbracata, avea parul ciufulit si cateva semne gata sa se invineteasca pe gat si piept. A ramas fara cuvinte, iar asta se intampla foarte rar cu el. Nu intelegea cum fata exemplara s-a transformat intr-o curva.

- Miss Damianeci, va sfatui sa plecati la culcare cat mai repede, ii zise barbatul pe un ton rece.

Fata se intoarse incet la el si clipi alene de cateva ori, apoi zise pe un ton, care mai demonstra inca o data cat de "treaza" era:

- Miss Damianeci? Parca inca la bal eram Despina. V-am dezamagit profesore si v-ati schimbat brusc modul de a comunica cu mine.

Severus nu zise absolut nimic, doar o privea ingandurat. Fata se ridica de pe canapea si pasi clatinandu-se spre el. Ridica mana putin nesigura si vazand ca profesorul nu reactioneaza nicicum, ii atinse buzele si incepu sa le contureze cu degetul aratator.

- Arati atat de neobisnuit. Daca stau sa iti privesc atent fiecare parte a chipului tau, observ ca esti chiar foarte frumos … esti unic … imi place enorm sa te studiez. Stii de cate ori am facut-o la ore?

Severus era prea socat ca sa poata interveni cumva. Prima data in viata ii zicea cineva ca e frumos. Oare putea sa creada o fata beata?

- Merlin, ce buze ai. Ador buzele subtiri la barbati, ale tale mai sunt si extrem de fine. Pot sa te sarut? intreba ea fara nici un pic de rusine si il saruta apasat.

Inainte sa isi piarda controlul, sau sa ii raspunda fetei la sarut, Severus se retrase.

- Obliviate! rosti el cu bagheta intinsa spre capul ei.

Despina doar reusi sa il priveasca uimita, dar alcoolul si-a facut repede treaba. A lesinat imediat dupa ce Severus i-a sters din memorie ultimele zece minute. Vrajitorul o prinse in brate inainte sa cada jos si o culca pe canapea. Parasi camera de zi a viperinilor intr-o stare nemaipomenita. Era pierdut.

A doua zi le-a tinut elevilor sai o morala de zile mare. Toti ca unul isi ascundeau privirea si unii chiar roseau, ceea ce nu era caracteristic deloc pentru elevii casei de culoare verde-argintie. Nu i-a pedepsit, caci si asa se cunostea ca mureau de rau ce se simteau, dar nu le-a dat nici macar o picatura de potiune ca sa le treaca. Atunci a ignorat-o complet pe domnisoara Damianeci, chiar daca nu a putut dormi noaptea din cauza ei. La ore, la fel, o evita si fata a simtit ca ceva nu-i in regula. S-a apropiat intr-o miercure de el si l-a intrebat ce se intampla. Severus doar a ridicat din umeri, prefacandu-se ca nu intelege despre ce merge vorba. Numai Dumnezeu stie cat de greu i-a fost sa joace teatru de data asta. Privind-o in ochii sai caprui, care atunci pareau atat de nevinovati, intelese ca s-a indragostit a doua oara in viata sa si de data asta nu mai era colega cercetasa. Era eleva lui.

Pana in prezent inca o mai iubea, cu fiecare zi din ce in ce mai mult. S-au imprietenit, deoarece fata era des in preajma nepoatei sale. Se simtea ca un copil, care vede intr-o vitrina jucaria visurilor sale si nu isi poate permite sa o procure. Cu toate ca suferea, nu i-ar spune niciodata ce simte. Nu era potrivit pentru ea si nu aveau nici un viitor. In acea noapte era beata si nu intelegea singura ca vorbeste in dodii.

Severus, vazand cu ce ardoare vorbea fata despre posibilitatea de a-l readuce la viata pe Lordul Intunecat si vazand cat isi doreste acest lucru, nu putea sa nu o ajute. Va fi mai bine pentru toti … pentru toti viperinii.

Unica problema e Madleine. Nu ar rezista daca fata isi va pierde increderea in el si va pleca de langa dansul. De aceea isi ajuta elevii pe ascuns.

* * *

><p>Ariana isi privea prietena si nu ii venea sa creada ochilor ca fata care cu cateva secunde in urma era atat de vesela si glumeata, s-a transformat intr-o tipa periculoasa, aproape gata sa omoare.<p>

- Robertson, pronunta Pansy si surase sarcastic.

- Parkinson, credeam ca deja esti moarta. Ma bucur nespus de mult sa te vad intreaga si nevatamata, altfel nu voi avea de cine sa-mi bat joc la Hogwarts.

Pansy se stramba de parca vazu in fata ochilor ceva scarbos si zise pe un ton rautacios:

- Ati castigat acest razboi si v-ati luat deja nasul la purtare? Robertson, fii fata de treaba si dispari de langa mine. Te crezi mare eroina? Iti va iesi pe ochi toata aceasta biruinta tampita … voua, la toti, fii sigura cretino.

Candy isi scoase bagheta si o indrepta spre viperina, zicand cu ura:

- De cine sa imi fie frica Parkinson? De tine, Damianeci, Malfoy sau poate de Zabini? Ati fugit de razboi si asta demonstreaza inca o data cat de jalnici sunteti toti patru. Va voi face viata un iad! Sunt sigura ca sunteti niste Devoratori oropsiti si drumul vi-e in Azkaban.

- Robertson … dute-n p***, ii zise Pansy si scuipa in fata ei apoi Disparu.

Candy incepu sa rada in hohote.

- Si ea e aristocrata? Sange-pur? Dupa maniere n-ai zice, zise fata si isi ascunse bagheta in buzunarul robei.

- Candy, mi se pare ca ai fost prea dura de data asta, zise Ariana nesigura.

- Ari, Ari, ce stii tu? Am fost prea moale … duritatea mea o vei observa atunci cand vor fi inchisi toti ca unul dupa gratii.

- Nu imi vine sa cred ca am revazut-o dupa atatea luni de zile. Nu ti se pare ca pune ceva la cale?

- Nu neg, am ramas si eu un pic uimita sa o vad aici. Am crezut ca nu-i voi mai intalni in viata mea. Intelegi, chiar e mai bine pentru ei. Intr-un fel si-au tradat stapanul cand au disparut inainte de razboi.

- Crezi ca se vor intoarce la Hogwarts?

- Timpul ne va arata. Dar pentru binele lor e sa nu se intoarca, zise Candy si porni spre magazinul de care avea nevoie.

Ariana o urma ganditoare.

* * *

><p>Pansy Aparu in casa din padure, rosie de furie si bolmojind ceva pe sub nas.<p>

- Ce s-a intamplat? intreba Despina ingrijorata.

- Am intalnit-o pe vaca de Robertson, care mi-a stricat dispozitia pentru cateva zile inainte, raspunse Pansy nervoasa.

Despina se schimba la fata.

- Dar unde ai mai fost? Trebuia sa te intalnesti cu Teo sa-ti dea plicul de la Severus, zise Despina neintelegatoare.

- Pai faza e ca am intalnit-o pe aleea Nocturn. Era cu miss Vampirita si cum m-a vazut, a inceput cu ironiile. Se crede mare viperina, iti imaginezi? A spus ca suntem niste cretini si ca am fugit de razboi. Ei toti cred ca noi l-am tradat pe Lord! exclama Pansy enervata.

- Nu conteaza ce cred ei. Mai tii minte, Lordul singur ne-a trimis aici. Acum draga mea, imagineaza-ti ce soc va fi cand il vom reinvia.

- Cand il vom reinvia, nu va striga in gura mare ca a aparut din nou sa chinuie lumea magica. Va mai trebui sa asteptam cateva luni, pana isi va reveni din coma. Crezi ca totul e atat de simplu Despina?

- Nu am zis asta, dar stiu ca totul va fi bine. Nu ai idee cat imi doresc sa treaca mai repede aceste zile amarate.

- Totusi nu te intorci la Hogwarts? intreba Pansy trista.

- Am spus odata si pentru totdeauna, zise Despina serioasa.

- Dar nu inteleg de ce faci asta. Ce vrei sa demonstrezi?

- Nu vreau sa demonstrez nimanui nimic. Nu am nici o placere sa ma intorc in acel loc stupid, unde am amintiri si mai tampite. Voi ramane aici sa am grija ca ritualul sa decurga cum trebuie.

- Dar Severus va avea grija de asta …

- Nu vreau ca Severus sa riste in vreun fel. Cand vor incepe orele nu va putea pleca de acolo neobservat si in plus, e o mare placere pentru mine sa raman aici. Nu crede ca voi sta doar intre patru pereti. Poate va voi vizita si pe voi uneori, cine stie. Voi fi libera intelegi? Deja am dureri de cap din cauza Hogwartsului … imi provoaca voma.

- La urma urmei, de ce nu te transferi la Durmstrang?

- La asta nu m-am gandit, dar oricum nu e cea mai buna idee. Raman aici si gata, zise fata, incercand sa puna punct subiectului.

- Nu incerca sa o convingi Pansy. Te intorci doar tu si Draco, eu raman cu Despina, zise Blaise, care pana acum a urmarit in tacere discutia lor.

- Ce? exclama Pansy neincrezatoare.

Despina isi dadu ochii peste cap.

- Ce ai auzit.

- Blaise, nu vei face asta … nu ma vei lasa singura.

- Nu vei pleca singura, merge Draco cu tine! zise baiatul nervos.

Nu dorea sa se certe cu iubita sa, dar trebuia sa isi apere decizia. Nu avea de gand sa ii permita sa il convinga sa se intoarca in acel loc nesuferit.

- Blaise, iti dai seama ce faci? intreba Pansy, incercand sa se abtina sa nu tipe la el.

- Imi dau seama foarte bine, zise el si rasufla din greu.

- Va ajunge sa va certati de la asa nimic.

- E un nimic, Despina? Tu in genere nu iti baga nasul in discutia noastra. E iubitul meu si ramane aici cu alta fata, in loc sa ma sustina si sa mearga cu mine ultimul an de invatatura! isi iesi Pansy din fire.

- Crezi ca am de gand sa il violez? intreba Despina sarcastic si apoi adauga:

- Blaise, raman singura. Tu pleci cu iubitica ta la Hogwarts si nu ma intereseaza. Pansy, parca aveai incredere in mine, de ce te temi acum? Esti tampita daca crezi ca eu si Blaise am putea avea ceva in comun, in afara de prietenie.

- Nimeni nu are dreptul sa decida pentru mine si punct, zise el si se ridica demonstrativ de pe fotoliu.

Iesi din camera, lasand fetele singure. Se porni sa il caute pe Draco, caci deja era satul de mofturi si certi copilaresti.

- Nu cred ca singur s-a gandit la asta. Despina, spune sincer, tu l-ai convins sa ramana cu tine? intreba viperina serioasa.

- Ma crezi proasta? Daca nu ai inteles pana acum, ca voi patru sunteti cativa dintre putinii mei prieteni si tin enorm la voi. Pur si simplu nu as putea sa fac ceva, care sa ne distruga prietenia. Acum vreau sa raman singura, zise Despina si lua loc pe fotoliul, unde cu cateva minute in urma a stat Blaise.

Pansy nu gasi ce sa ii reproseze si pleca de acolo, sa-i dea plicul lui Draco.

* * *

><p><strong> 1 septembrie<strong>

In express se plimbau mai multi elevi ca niciodata. Razboiul s-a terminat si parintii nu se mai temeau pentru odraslele lor, iar Hogwartsul era cea mai populara institutie de invatamant. Toti isi doreau sa invete acolo, alaturi de eroi. Dar lucrul acesta deja il inebunea pe Harry. Il durea gura de atatea multumiri, unele mai fatarnice ca altele. Baiatul gasi un cupeu liber.

- Slava lui Merlin! exclama el, rasufland usurat.

Deschise colivia bufnitei sale si o lasa sa-si ia zborul pe unicul geam din cupeu.

- Ne intalnim la Hogwarts, zise el si ii facu pasarii cu ochiul.

Hedwig s-a inaltat in vazduh, scotand niste sunete ciudate. Harry zambi si se aseza langa geam. Trenul inca statea pe loc, dar in scurt timp trebuia sa porneasca.

Harry isi aduse aminte de prietenii sai. Isi dorea nespus de mult sa ii revada, caci simtea un dor nebun. Au devenit mai uniti ca niciodata, iar prietenia lui cu Candy s-a intarit pana aproape de fratie. Fata era singura la parinti, Harry la fel. El o numea "surioara", iar fata "fratioare". Si totul parea atat de firesc.

Harry Potter era un baiat bine facut, foarte simpatic si curajos. Era staruior si saritor la nevoie. Ura faptul ca toti vedeau in el un erou, un salvator al lumii magice. Isi dorea sa fie pur si simplu Harry. Era satul pana in gat de oamenii falsi din jurul sau. Foarte putini erau acei care il iubeau cu adevarat, ci nu pentru ca l-a omorit pe Voldemort. Prietenii sai tineau la el si il respectau in orice caz, dar era putin. Isi dorea o viata simpla, fara sa fie slavit.

- Sa vedem daca acesta e liber, se auzi o voce bine cunoscuta langa cupeu, iar usa se deschise.

Lui Harry, automat, ii aparu zambetul pe buze. Nu putea sa nu rada, cand o vedea pe ea.

- Ari, cat ma bucur ca nu am dat gres, uite cine e aici! Fratioare, cat ma bucur sa te vad! exclama Candy fericita si il imbratisa strans.

Ariana se apropie de Harry si il imbratisa si ea.

- Dar pe mine cui ma lasati? se planse cineva in spatele lor.

- Salut fetelor, nu aveti idee cat ma bucur sa va vad! zise Harry si o saruta pe Madleine pe ambii obraji.

- Povesteste, zise Candy zambind larg si se aseza comod langa baiat.

- Ce? intreba Harry neintelegator.

- Cum adica ce? se revolta Candy.

- La mare, la soare, continua Madleine.

- Aha, fetitele sunt goale, zise si Ariana si toti incepura sa rada.

- Oricum nu voi putea povesti ceea ce am simtit eu cand am ajuns acolo. A fost superb, chiar mai mult. Voi nu aveti idee cat visam eu sa vad marea si s-a intamplat.

- Remus e la fel de bronzat ca si tine? intreba Candy amuzata.

- Nu chiar … probabil natura lui de om-lup nu i-a permis sa se prajeasca la soare, zise Harry si zambi.

- Ne bucuram pentru tine. Se pare ca acolo erau cu adevarat fericit, rosti Maddie si surase.

Chiar era foarte bucuroasa pentru Harry. El merita bucurii mai mult ca oricine, la cat a suferit in trecut.

- Pe Ron, Hermione si Ginny nu i-ati vazut? intreba Harry pe un ton nerabdator.

- Daca sincer nu, noi am Aparut nu demult, raspunse Ariana si ridica din umeri.

- Sper sa apara si ei in cupeul nostru, asa ca prin minune, glumi Candy.

- Oricum, daca nu vor aparea ne vom intalni la Hogwarts, zise Harry.

- Eu mai ies sa vad lumea si daca ii vad ii trimit aici, bine? intreba Candy si fara sa astepte vreun raspuns, iesi din cupeu.

- Nu se mai schimba, zise Ariana si toti trei incepura sa rada.

* * *

><p>"Trebuie sa il gasesc pe Seamus. Ceea ce s-a intamplat la –Magic Night- a fost o greseala foarte mare. Eram in club, putin ametita si evident trebuia sa sarut vreun baiat dragut. Dar de ce s-a nimerit el? Suntem prieteni si nu vreau sa ne certam, dar el a inteles altceva. Mi-e frica sa nu devina umbra mea, caci asta am inteles ca are de gand sa faca pana nu accept sa fiu iubita lui. Nu am nevoie de iubiti pana cand. Ma simt extrem de bine asa … Seamus, Seamus, unde oare esti?" gandea Candy, pasind prin coridorasul aglomerat.<p>

Toti o salutau si ii zambeau. Vedea multe profile cunoscute, dar nu cine-i trebuia. Brusc cineva o lovi cu umarul, si pronunta aproape pe silabe:

- Mai uite pe unde mergi, tradatoare de sange ce esti.

Candy se intoarse si intalni o privire extrem de rece.

Draco statea cu mainile incrucisate la piept, dar nu zambea nici macar ironic. Avea o masca plina de ura pe fata si o privea de sus.

- Oo, Malfoy, stiam ca vei aparea iar la Hogwarts, dar chiar asa devreme nu ma asteptam sa te revad. Cum cu viata? Ce-ti mai face taticul? Ii place luxul din Azkaban? intreba Candy sarcastic.

Era incantata de situatie. Draco nu arata nicicum ca l-au atins cuvintele ei, dar sangele ii clocotea in vene.

- Nu pot sa iti raspund la intrebare, caci nu l-am vizitat inca, dar sunt sigur ca se simte mult mai bine ca tatal tau.

La aceste cuvinte Candy nu se abtinu si scose bagheta. I-o infipse in obrazul stang si zise cu ura:

- Sper ca e ultima data cand aud asa vorbe din gura ta, sobolanule, de altfel va fi rau cu tine. Zici ca nu l-ai vizitat? Il vei vizita foarte curand.

- E o avertizare Robertson? Chiar crezi ca poti face ceva? Te inseli amarnic. Raul pe care-l faci se intoarce mai devreme sau mai tarziu la tine.

- Cine ar vorbi, cel mai sfant de pe planeta! zise Candy ironic.

- Un viperin vorbeste si crede-ma ca asa e, zise Draco serios si ii inlatura bagheta cu o miscare repezita.

- Ne vedem la scoala.

- Ard de nerabdare, zise baiatul si surase sarcastic.

- Draco, aici erai? il striga Pansy, dar se apropie si o vazu pe Candy.

- O, inca o surpriza extrem de placuta. A mai ramas sa-i ved pe Damianeci si Zabini, altfel nu voi putea dormi, caci am de gand sa trag un pui de somn.

De data asta surase Pansy. Il apuca pe Draco de mana si il trase de acolo, zicandu-i incet:

- Parca ne-am inteles sa ii ignoram.

- Nu am putut face asta. Nu pot ramane calm in preajma ei. O urasc mai mult ca pe oricine, spuse el nervos.

- Incearca Draco … aceste certi nu vor duce spre nimic bun. Inca cateva luni si viata va fi frumoasa, ai rabdare.

- Ai dreptate Pansy, ai dreptate …

Cand au disparut dupa primul colt, Candy se intoarse la toti spectatorii din jurul ei si zise ironic:

- Filmul s-a terminat, urmatoarele sezoane cred ca vor fi la Hogwars. Va multumim pentru atentie.

A plecat de acolo cu capul sus. Trecu pe langa Seamus care o saluta, dar nu ii raspunse, deoarece gandurile ii erau departe, la baiatul cu chip de inger, pe care-l ura atat de mult … mai mult ca pe oricine. Era un snob si un criminal ca si tatal sau. Visa sa-i distruga toata familia si va obtine asta cu orice pret.

* * *

><p>Blaise privi la ceasul de pe mana si cand sageata mare a ajuns in drept cu cifra 9, iar cea mica - la 12, stinse focul de sub ceaunul mare si negru, pe care l-au pazit atata timp.<p>

- E gata, intreba Despina nerabdatoare?

- Da.

- Ce culoare are? Spune, mie mi-e frica sa ma uit! Merlin, cat ma tem sa nu ratam totul!

- Termina cu isterica, e bine. E transparenta.

Fata rasufla usurata si se apropie de baiat.

- Trebuie sa serbam. Mergi diseara la vreun club? intreba ea bucuroasa.

- I-am promis ca voi fi cuminte, zise Blaise serios.

Despina il privi de parca a vazut o ciudatenie.

- Blaise, iti dai seama ce vorbesti? De unde Pansy va afla ca ai fost la club? Si la urma urmei, doar mergi sa dansezi, nu sa agati fetite!

- Ma mai gandesc, dar nu promit, zise el sec.

- Cum vrei, mi-e indiferent. Eu am de gand sa ma distrez pe cinste!

Cu aceste cuvinte Despina se duse sa-i scrie o scrisoare profesorului de Potiuni.


End file.
